Seven Lives of the Teenage Robots
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Seven different robots with different lives, but protect the Earth form all kinds of dangers, but when the world faces a threat that no of the Seven can handle alone, the seven must team up to save the earth! It robot hero team up!


**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone! I'm still working on my XJ-Phantom story and the next chapter is being work on, I just got a crazy idea for all you MLAATR fans! What if Jenny wasn't the only Teenage Robot that was build to save the world and try to fit with humans. What if there were other robots that has the same life as Jenny? I'm call it Seven Lives of the Teenage Robots. Now the reason it seven is because each robot teen comes from one of the Seven Continents. I'm making Jenny the Teen Robot of North America. So it goes like this.

XJ-9 AKA Jenny Wakeman, Robot Teen Hero of North America. Built by Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman. She build with the ability to change her body into any weapon. Though Jenny save the world on a daily basis, she wishes to be a normal teenager.

BL-5 Scepter AKA Bolt, Teen Robot hero of South America. Built by Professor Mas Aaron. She can adapt to any situation and can copy weapons, other abilities and even become human. She wants to have a family to protect and care for. OC belongs to Crossoverlover242.

GV-12, AKA Devon,Teen Robot hero from Africa. Created by Doctor Arno Dlamini. He is made for stealth. He can use nanotech to materialize any weapon he wants, but he prefers swords, knives and other blades. Uses a cloaking device to render him invisible. He was made to save civilians who are in the clutches of vile villains in the forests of Africa. He is strict, stern, and by the book. Almost nevers shows his emotions unless in extremely stressful situations. He wants to fit in so that he could learn how to express his emotions better. OC belong to HAVEABOY.

BR-6, Aka Oliver, Teen Robot hero from Europe. Resides in Oxford University in England. Created by Professor George Williams. He can manipulate plasma energy by shooting it from his arm cannons or using them as blades by ejecting them out his arms. He uses anti gravity tech to fly or to throw things. He is extremely intelligent, shy, and sensitive. Tries to find a peaceful route, but will fight if necessary. Loves to teach above all else. He wants to fit in because he wants to share his knowledge to the world and become a teacher. OC belongs to HAVEABOY.

IG-18 aka Rini, Robot Teen Hero of Asia, Built by Dr. Justin Goji. She is friendly and happy Robot Girl who help her father, Dr. Justin Goji in house and spend time with her father who love cook for her father and she love music of Japanese song, play video games, love read comic books, some cartoons and anime shows and also watch her favorite movie call Star Wars. But she love fighting martial arts and sword master and want to help all the people to protect them and she what to be teenage girl of all the fun she like and will make new best buddies for her life! OC belong to AnimeGoji91.

OU-7, AKA Noah, Teen Robot hero from Australia. Created by Dr. Chloe Brown. Resides in Sydney. Uses nanotechnology to create any weapon he wants (like iron man in infinity war), or to fly. He is a upbeat, comedic, chill, and cocky person who loves to entertain people. Loves to sing and is good at it. He longs to fit in with the humans so that he could make people happy by entertaining them, by either his jokes or his songs. OC Belong to HAVEABOY.

IC-7 AKA Jack, Robot Teen Hero of Antarctica, Built by Dr. Nicklaus Frost. Able to survive in extreme conditions from the Arctic to undersea volcanoes was designed as a rescue unit. Uses various cronogentic technology to freeze opponents and has medical skills and some mechanical ones as a rescue unit. Desires to live among those he saved and has a soft spot for children using some of his mechanic skills to create simple toys. Lives having fun and playing games. OC belongs to duskrider.

That's it! I have seven Teenage robots! Now I can write the story. As of right now each chapter will cover Jenny meets each of your teenage robot. I'll do my best to match what you want for them. So Jenny first trip is to Brazil to meet Bolt!


End file.
